


Night In

by frankiebaby



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, snoring frank, that should be a warning because it’s so damn adorable, valentines fluff, you can never have enough fluffy frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/pseuds/frankiebaby
Summary: Frank has a hard time with Valentines, until he meets you. What does he have planned for your night together?





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave feedback, good or bad, I just want to hear it! thank you

Frank hadn’t been a fan of Valentine’s Day ever since the incident, and you couldn’t blame him for it. Last year, you didn’t even bring it up, you left it up to him to say something or not. This February though, he’d asked what day it fell on, and that was your first clue. You couldn’t help the excitement, but tried to keep it mellow, for his sake and your own. 

A few days after his first question, he asked if you would take at least the night off. So of course you did. And the excitement grew. You knew Frank wasn’t going to do some elaborate gesture, but you didn’t want that anyway. Anything he did would be absolutely perfect. 

The days, even the hours, seemed to drag on before the evening of the 14th. And work that day was insane, too busy to take any breaks, but not busy enough to make time go by faster. You swore it was gonna kill you. But lo and behold, it was finally time to head home, and the smile on your face couldn’t be dampened. 

The keys jingled as you opened up the door, before they were tossed on the counter right inside your apartment. You took off your jacket, and turned to see Frank, clad in grey sweatpants and his infamous black Henley, holding a take out box from your favorite restaurant in one hand, and a stack of what looked like your guilty pleasure movies in the other. 

Your face immediately lit up, and your smile grew seeing a blush appear on Frank’s cheeks and ears. 

“I’m sorry for skipping last year, and I know this isn’t much, but does a night in sound alright?” There was a slight nervousness to his voice, and you could read it on his features as he waited for your answer. 

“This is perfect, Frank. Please don’t apologize for last year, you don’t have to be sorry for anything like that. I’d love a night in.” You walked up to him, pressing a kiss to his red cheek. “Dinner first, then movie?” 

He nodded, and you went to change into comfier clothes before joining him at your little table. The food was delicious, as usual, and the conversation was light and comfortable. The usual how was your day, how was work, and other questions floated around between bites of food. 

The two of you cleared the table and threw away the boxes before heading to the couch. 

“Which movie do you wanna watch? Your pick.” He motioned towards the array of movies he has laid out on the coffee table, a jumble of romantic comedies mostly. 

You hum, debating your choices before finally settling on one. “Crazy Stupid Love.” 

Frank groans, rolling his eyes as he puts the dvd in. 

Gasping, you playfully hit his arm. “Hey! You said I could pick!” 

He chuckles, and pulls you towards him by the hand you hit him with. “ ‘m jokin. Just wanted to see what you’d do.” A smirk tugs at his lips at your barely irritated expression. 

“Rude.” The word comes out as a mumble against the corner of Frank’s mouth as you kiss him. 

“C’mon, let’s watch this ridiculous movie.” He picks you up and take you to the couch. Sitting down with his back against the armrest and you laying between his legs with your head on his chest. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, he spreads it over you both and tucks in the sides. 

“A cocoon, huh?” You grin, glancing up at him. 

“Gotta keep you warm.” Pink brushes across his cheeks, “And, it’s easier to keep you here with me.” 

Now it’s your turn to blush, “I’d stay with you anyways.”   
Frank leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of your head, then presses play on the movie. 

As the movie plays, Frank’s draws soothing circles with his fingers along your arms and back, making you a little sleepy. About halfway through though, his hands stop, and you don’t think anything of it, until the noise. It took you a moment to compute it, but it was almost like the sound of bumblebees flying, but softer. 

You grinned when you finally recognized the sound, looking up to see the cause of it. Frank was snoring. You rarely got to see him sleep, since he was usually sleeping while you were at work, or he was up before you. 

You couldn’t believe this is what you were missing while you were away or asleep. Even if it wasn’t the adorable snoring, just the way he looked was enough. He was relaxed, truly relaxed. Something he rarely was, but something he truly deserved. Your heart felt like it had turned to mush at the display. 

Reaching your hand up, you brushed your thumb lightly across his jaw, as soft as possible so he didn’t wake up. Taking in the sight a little longer, you committed this to memory, and decided to try to see him sleep more, even just to hear that snore. 

Satisfied, you snuggled back into his chest, his arm instinctively wrapping around you. Sleep eventually came to you as well, and your last waking thought was knowing just how lucky you were to spend today with the snoring man beneath you.


End file.
